The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to the heat radiation technology of a semiconductor device including a semiconductor chip having large power consumption in a vertical surface mount package (hereinafter, referred to as "VSMP" for short, when applicable) which is mounted perpendicularly on a surface of a substrate.
In recent years, as high integration and high processing speed of semiconductor devices have been remarkably promoted, and improvements in functions, miniaturization and high reliability of electronic apparatuses have also been promoted, improvements in functions accompanied therewith have been required in semiconductor packages as well. That is, improvements have been neccessary in the effect of heat radiation of the packages coping with the needs for the minituarization of the packages, and the high integration and the high processing speed of the semiconductor devices, and the promotion of the multiple pins and the narrow pitch of the packages accompanied with the miniaturization and the high integration of the semiconductor devices.
In such packaging technology of the semiconductor devices, in order to cope with the low cost, the miniaturization and the promotion of the multiple pins of the package, plastic packaging has been switched over from the standard DIP (Dual In-line Package) to the surface mount package. Further, the surface mount package which is realized in the plastic package is the indispensable mounting style in order to fulfill the requirements for high performance and high reliability.
For example, in the plastic package, especially in order to improve the mounting density, there has been proposed a package structure of VSMP type. In the package structure of VSMP type, a package is mounted perpendicularly on a surface of a substrate and thus the surface mounting technology can be applied to the package. One known semiconductor device having VSMP, is a package which has a very small thickness of about 1.2 mm and is lighter than the prior art package, wherein heat can be radiated from both sides of a semiconductor chip to the outside through the package.